guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flame Djinn's Haste
Looks like a good finishing off skill for Ele fire shadow stepping spikes. >> Trace 20:28, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Also a nice addition to PBAoE ele farming builds.DKS01 04:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Who is this mysterious Djinn who has 2 different hastes? Assassinman 02:19, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Who says it's the same djinn? I mean we've seen a Flame Djinn in Sorrow's already(though he didn't have any haste...), maybe there will be more djinn's in Nightfall, including a water one. Actually, considering a djinn stems from Arabic/Middle Eastern mythology, I'd say there may be a very good chance we see more djinn's in Nightfall...DKS01 04:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Weve already seen Some Water djinn durring the PvE event. So its pretty much confrimed that the theres going to be multiple djinn in nightfall. ~ Zero rogue x 18:31, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::Right on about that part :) --Relyk 03:29, 15 February 2007 (CST) Flame Djinn note I do not belive that the Flame Djinn's Haste Skill looks like the Fire Djinn From Golden sun. (see link Golden Sun Fire Djinn) Anyone agree? ~ Zero rogue x 18:31, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Agreed. It looks more like Flame Djinn. --Buzzer 10:51, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe it has changed, I don't know, but at the moment, Flame Djinn's Haste has NO aftercast. So the note should be removed, because it's just wrong. It is hard to take a screenshot for this, so feel free to test and confirm before removing, i just tested like 5 minutes ago. As the note says "unlike", and to me most PBAoE have aftercasts, i guess it's just the contrary of what is written. - Inari :::Most PBAoE skills have 1.75 aftercast. Thats why it's unlike. And this skill does have .75 aftercast. You cannot cast/walk immediatly after casting. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok, just realized after retesting... I'm sorry for the inconvenience, you're right. :) - Inari :::::The reason this skill has a .75 aftercast instead of the usual 1.75 is probably because it's main purpose is as a speed boost rather than to deal PBAoE damage --Cobalt | Talk 17:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) German Bug You move 33% slower if you play in Germany? :I think it's just the skill description. I don't know myself, but from the wording, it seems it's just the skill description and actual effect is not affected. 58.24.194.160 19:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) Duration Change Seems ANet decided to sneak a bunch of skill changes in unnoticed during the update, this now lasts significantly longer. 12:22, 20 January 2007 (CST) Flame Burst Isn't this just an overpowered Flame Burst? It even costs less! Flame Burst has less recharge time and bigger splash range. :This skill is way too powerful comparing to Inferno. Same cost, cast and recharge, with only a slight less dmg, but with great Speed Buff enchantment. Either this skill need nerf or Inferno needs buff. --DragonLord 06:00, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::You're comparing apples and oranges. Inferno wasn't meant as a speed buff, and this skill isn't meant as a damage producer. Sora267 22:05, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::However, if you put this in your skill bar, when you need both a PBAoE, and a speed buff, you're getting a good PBAoE and a speed buff in one. If you're in short supply of spare skill slots, this'll just totally eclipse Inferno. Although, that's not really a situation that ever happens outside of Ele bomb farming. Anyway... if this wasn't meant as a damage producer, wouldn't it have no damage, like Storm Djinn's Haste? Obviously it's meant to produce damage to some extent. --Salamandra 22:05, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::It probably has the damage to make it seem more logical based on the name and icon and description. I meant that it wasn't meant as a MAIN damage producer, like attack skills. Its primary focus is a speed buff, and that's what it delivers. - -Sora267 15:15, 18 March 2007 (CDT) "skills should not be balanced against their shitty counterparts... Skills need to be balanced for the current play environment, not against terrible skills that try and fail to do the same thing." Quoted from Wasteland Squidget. --Theonemephisto 15:22, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah that quote is great but see..it bears little to no importance in what they're talking about. Inferno < Flame Djinn's Haste, for various reasons, most importantly: No long aftercast. But the point of my post isn't to say why it's better, the point I want to get to is the fact that it -is- better, and that's wrong, want to know why? Because if it's better then that makes Inferno obsolete, so we have a skill that merely takes up space, and some actualy useful could have been used in its place. Why is this so important? Because if we accept this then that means that ArenaNet is allowed to make skills that will be over-written by other ones. I don't know about you, but I don't want crap skills in my favorite game, especialy not when they can be easily modified. Zulu Inuoe Flame Djinn's Haste or Storm Djinn's Haste? to me, Flame Djinn's Haste looks way better then Storm, but seems to me that people are using storm djinn's way more often.--marcopolo47 20:28, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Storm djinn's requires less of an investment. At five air, you get 15s; at five fire, you get 10s. For the majority of builds in PvP, flame's damage is unwanted/irrelevant. --Fyren 21:08, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Seems to me that Flame djinns is better because air magic eles are almost non-exhistant in pvp --Shale 07:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ahh ok, i dont really pvp, so that doesnt really apply to me..--marcopolo47 21:11, 9 March 2007 (CST) :pvp seems like it should be more fire based than air based--Shale 07:44, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Air eles are not non-existent, watch any gvg match — Skuld 07:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I've now seen a couple of mind blast flag runners but air remains more common. However FDH quickly becomes more energy efficient than SDH so if attributes aren't an issue I'd go for that. Phool 09:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::You do know that you still gain mana with SDH on right? --Blue.rellik 07:56, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Assuming you have 4 pips, you will still in effect 1 pip while running, yes. Point? SDH+10 seconds of running=15 energy. FDH+10 seconds of running=10 energy. Phool 08:52, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::How is SDH + 10 seconds of running 15 energy? --Blue.rellik 19:36, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::5 energy to cast, 1 energy every second you're running, 10 seconds........... Phool 17:24, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::That's a funny way of putting it :/ --Blue.rellik 21:24, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's a realistic way of putting it. The reason Storm Djinn's Haste is better as a running skill is that -needed- cost of casting is only 5 meaning it's more inmediately castable. The other two large reasons are simply the 1/4 cast and long duration. Zulu Inuoe 06:43, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Jajaja, six months too late. 06:50, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Wrong notes? I dont know y it says This skill has the .75sec delay aftercast... because its not!!! It's an enchanment and you can cast IMMEADIATLY after it! I tried itBig Bow 18:07, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I will 100% guarantee you this skill causes aftercast. M s4 18:16, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Have u tested it yet?... There is no aftercast! ::Dude, of course I have tested this, 1/2 the time a fire ele has this in my party, and i am positive that he does not stop for a quarter of a second and go back running right away. M s4 22:06, 10 May 2007 (CDT) May someone test this out with an ele plz and confirm. :Tested and there is normal aftercast --Buzzer 06:07, 11 May 2007 (CDT) All spells have aftercast. Perhaps this is causing the confusion? It has no more aftercast than other non PBAoE spells. Phool 12:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :All spells except for Shadow Step spells (maybe Ride the Lag does, idk) so you can immediately begin an attack chain afterwards --Gimmethegepgun 20:58, 9 July 2007 (CDT) I could swear this doesn't have an aftercast. At the very least, it doesn't have the noticeably long aftercast that PBAoEs like Inferno and Flame Burst have. DancingZombies 21:28, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :No it does not that extra long PBAoE aftercast, but this skill does indeed have aftercast. M s4 22:07, 9 June 2007 (CDT) D'aww boooooo Come on, I loved that little 33% speed increase. It was absolutely wonderful in AB's. =( Mightywayne 15:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh noes, 8% decrease. Lord of all tyria 15:05, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's more significant than it would at first seem. Now Signet of Mystic Speed with 3 enchants can catch someone with Haste. 15:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::And it is more difficult to successfully strafe attacks with 25% increased movement speed. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::This is much needed. I always hated every pussy who ran away when you used one attack and havent snared them yet. These two speed boosts turned any build into run away and hide like a little girl instead of healing like a real player...--Manbeast15 16:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::So a caster should just stand there and take a beating? Tactical retreats are part of the game as well. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 16:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I understand that...but this isn't "oh im almost dead" and begin to run away its "oh shit some random dude is running at me, lets run away!"--Manbeast15 18:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's called kiting. Its also a symptom of being good. Lord of all tyria 19:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::1/.66-1/.75= is more than 8% 67.162.10.70 19:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::33-25=8. I cba with anything more complicated than that. Lord of all tyria 19:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Honestly, quit your griping people. Fire NEVER deserved to get this stupid skill in the first place, and this isn't NEARLY enough of a nerf to account for that --Gimmethegepgun 04:06, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Well, its going to get interesting gloom farming when the monsters can catch you... now its going to get down to dumb luck... Yippee. Pyrecat 04:04, 18 February 2008 (UTC) pfft yeah this needed another nerf... needs total HSR testing (jedirogue in class) 130.245.23.138 20:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :it might be viable still for running in HA, if you're running you probably have someone training you. Actually just let someone else run.. 67.162.10.70 03:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think the idea of getting a faster re-charge when you camage soemone is a good thing. This means that if you use it to run away from a dangerous situation you can reapply it faster and thereby have a better chance of running away. But then I'm mostly a PvE-player so my experience of high-end PvP, or any PvP for that matter, is quite limited :) Winterbay 08:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah it's not that eles should have completely maintainable running buffs... like, running is Rangers' and Warriors' stuff, right? If you compare this to Spring, Rush etc. it was pretty too good before nerf. But now it's not useless either. J Striker 08:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::i think they should increase it back to 33% if they're gonna keep the function like this--195.93.21.6 13:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) whats the deal? with the "50% recharge IF" fuctionalitys??? thats like saying "knives will kill 'IF' you stick them in someone" 78.146.55.27 16:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::it's true...but i don't see how that relates to flame djiins haste...you won't be able to knife people any faster if your last knife jab cut someone --Cobalt | Talk 16:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::It appears to be anet's attempt to force you to use this skill towards dealing damage, if you want the previous recharge rate :P -- Sk8 (T) 16:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It would be cool if it recharged 33% faster for every foe it struck... hit 3 foes and it's recharged. :o 16:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you say AOE IMBA!!! You could just take out a mob if you had the energy capacity. -- Sk8 (T) 16:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah man. But you'd be beaten to death first. 16:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not if you were enchanted with Mending --Cobalt | Talk 16:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::-_-;; -- Sk8 (T) 16:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I think it's to encourage Eles to take a hit like a man now. (even though most of them are females.) In AB, you used to be able to outrun a 'sin with this alone; now, it's better to wait until your attacker is in range, then you can fire it off, take off running, re-apply, and keep it up constantly (until the target either falls behind or gives up). You'll get away, but you won't be faster then a Ranger using three stances. Now you're more like a Ranger with Storm Chaser (still very impressive for a class that's not designed for running at all). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) "I think it's to encourage Eles to take a hit like a man now. (even though most of them are females.) In AB, you used to be able to outrun a 'sin with this alone; now, it's better to wait until your attacker is in range, then you can fire it off, take off running, re-apply, and keep it up constantly" have you ever heard of knock down sins?? you can run but your not going to get far & worse case scenario when your being stalked by a lone assa is to to let him get close enough to actualy lick your face. once they got you locked on your as good as gone unless you have some sorta of blocking enchantments or stances which you probably wouldnt in any case because you are a noob mindblast & mark of rodgorts spammer. so really the equasion goes... Sin + Ele = Dead unless your chuck in a variable into the equasion who is a monk (yours or somebody elses) that can either fly/run twice the speed of sound or is lost & looking for his team. all you can do is sit back & say gg or revenge is a bitch 82.35.7.62 :Flame Djinn's Haste won't do you much good pre- or post-nerf either then; a KD 'sin will most likely get into melee range at least once on you (shadowsteps, Dash, Syphon Speed, etc.). I'm not saying you'll do better against a 'sin with the new version; you'll do worse. But, were Eles ever meant to be that great against an Assassin in the first place? (aside from any Ele with one of their many blinding spells.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) '' "worse case scenario when your being stalked by a lone assa is to to let him get close enough to actualy lick your face" '' Which update was that skill added in, i must have missed it o.O --Cobalt | Talk 10:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I like how people assume the only way to stop a sin is blocking. Interrupt any part of the chain, or simply damage them. They're glass cannons, and all you need is a hammer and some good reflexes.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:36, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :They're talking about eles against sins. And my sin licks peoples faces all the time, it's rather salty. Mr IP 03:50, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, Black Mantis Lick FTW --Cobalt | Talk 15:56, 13 March 2008 (UTC)